False Hope
by Chasechan2050
Summary: Focused around Ryou. Thing in his life don't go as planed and he will do whatever he can to stop it, even death. How far will he go? R&R Please!


Chase: Hi all!! Sowwies that I haven't been keeping up with everything! I just really needed a LOT of time off because of various things...  
YC: Lazy asshole!  
Chase: I'm grounded half the time and the other half I'm with John (3)  
Chippie: It's alright Chase. I'm sure that everything will work out in the end.  
Harpie: I just wanna see some finished products!!  
John: Stop being so lazy and finish SOMETHING of yours. Anything will work.  
Chase: Hey, school and being grounded is NOT fun. You are almost never grounded, so shut your mouth!  
YC: You suck! Stop getting bad grade and finish everything that you've been doing. AND STOP TAKING ON MORE PROJECTS!!  
Chase: Sorry! I really don't mean to... it just kinda... happens, y'know.  
Chase: I know, I don't own anything but myself and YC... sorta. John belongs to himself, Chippie belongs to Alli, Harpie and Hibikime belong to Nicole, and everyone else belongs to Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Characters: Chase, John, Chippie, Harpie, Hibikime (Harpie's yami), YC (my yami), Malik, (Yami) Marik, Ryou (Bakura), (Yami) Bakura, Yami (Atemu), Yugi Mutou, Honda Hiroto (Tristan), Jonouchi Katsuya (Joey), Seto (Kaiba), Otogi (Duke).

Tendershipping (Yami no BakuraxRyou), Puppyshipping (JouxSeto), ChasexJohn

Deaths: N/A

Rating: PG13

Warnings: attempted suicide (soon), rape (soon), yaoi/shonen ai, some bad language.

Using the song Broken Home by Papa Roach. So sue me...

POV: Ryou

Category: Angst, a little depressing

"Talk." 'Thoughts.' hikari yami

False Hope

Broken home  
All alone  
Broken home  
All alone  
I can't seem to fight these feelings  
I'm caught in the middle of this  
My wounds are not healing  
I'm stuck in between my parents

I can't take it any more. I hate Bakura. All he ever does is boss me around and he treats me like crap! I'm sick of it! I might just do it, but...

"Oi, Ryou, get the hell over here!" Yelled Bakura. "Your friend's on the phone."

"I'm coming." I go over to the phone and pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Ryou, do wanna go to the mall with me and the rest of the gang?" It was Chase. "If you don't wanna come then it's fine with me."

"That sounds like a good idea, but are any of the yamis coming?" I asked so I wouldn't have to bring Bakura.

"YC and Hibikimi coming 'cause Harpie and I need to keep an eye on them and Yami's here 'cause he wants to come, but Bakura doesn't need to come." Responded Chase. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I'll be over in 10 minutes." I said. I hung up the phone and got something decent on and went downstairs to get my jacket.

"And where do you think you're going?" Questioned Bakura.

"I'm going out with my friends." I answered back.

"I'm not coming, just so you know." Said Bakura.

"Fine." I responded. Then I went to Chase's. Her house was so easy to get to so it didn't take long to get there. I got out of my car and knocked on the door.

"Hey. Now, is everyone ready? 'Cause last time, you weren't ready YC." Stated Chase.

"Yes! Now lets go!" YC had a habit of yelling a lot, but everyone ignored it.

"Pick a car to drive in and remember who you came with." Said Chase.

"Chase, you do realize you, Chippie, Harpie, and I can't drive, right?" Asked John.

"Yea, I know. I'm gunna drive. I just got a new car so I'll take you guys." Explained Chase.

Everyone started to drive to the mall and we all get there in about 10 minutes. We all meet up at the entrance. All of us just kinda scattered to our favorite stores.

I wish I had someone to talk to  
Someone to confide in  
I just want to know the truth  
I just want to know the truth  
Want to know the truth  
Broken home  
All alone  
I know my mother loves me

"Hey guys, I'm going to book store to get some manga, then my favorite clothing store, the video game store, and pet store. Anyone wanna come with?" Chase asked us all and John, Chippie, and Harpie all grouped up with her along with YC and Hibikime. "See you all whenever." Then they all left.

"'Kay, I guess it's just us now." Said Otogi. "So where should we go first?"

"How'sa 'bout the food court!" Exclaimed Honda and Jonouchi.

"Okay, how about you two dogs go to the food court and we'll shop with out you." Seto said coldly.

"You ain't no fun Seto." Said Jonouchi.

I thought this day could be a little bit better than hanging out with two food gluttons and an ice cold dragon. But when I go home I WILL do what I need to do.

"Hey, are you alright Ryou?" Seto questioned me. "You don't seem yourself today."

"It's nothing, I've just been thinking a lot..." They're all worried about me, everyone but Bakura. All he wants to do is make my life a living hell, but, lately I've been thinking about cutting myself... and suicide. I really don't deserve the friends I have, but... No, I can't back down now. I must do it, no matter how much my friends love me

"'Kay, we were just wondering about you, 'cause you don't look good." Yugi was right, I didn't look good but I can't tell them. Even the one person that I think can help, might not be able to help. She won't be able to cure my conditions, then again, no one can.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I go and look for Chase?" I had something to talk to her about. Not about suicide, but about the abuse from Bakura.

"No problem. I guess we'll still be in the food court when you return because of these two." Yami said pointing to Jou and Honda.

"Okay, I'll see you all a little later then. Bye." I then left to go to the video game store, where I knew she would go next. Then I saw her group.

"Yea, so he thinks... Hi Ryou, what's up?" Chase greeted me.

"May I speak with you alone please?" I asked her.

"Yea. Guys, I'll be there in a few minutes." She told the rest of her group. "What'cha wanna talk about, Ryou?"

"You know how you helped Marik stop abusing Malik?" As I questioned, she gave me a bit of a puzzled look. "Well, Bakura has been harassing me, abusing me both physically and sexually, and keep demanding things. And I'm so scared of him because if I don't do what he say, he might kill me. So, that's why I need your help." She had to think, but was a bit amazed that I opened up to her like this.

"Have you told anyone else? 'Cause if you have, you're gunna..." Then she was cut off.

"Get your ass kick to the deepest depths of hell." YC finished Chase's sentence. "I knew you weren't going to use any curse words so I figured I'd help you out some."

"Please don't tell Bakura, I'm having a hard enough time trying to keep him away from my pants, let alone keeping him away from me. And that drunken bastard won't help me either 'cause he hates my frigging guts and likes me being raped by Bakura." I explained. "Please Chase, you've got to help me."

"'Kay, I'll help ya! But... never mind, it's not important right now. I'll tell it to you later." Chase was very odd in her explanations but... she could calm even the most evil being on earth, like Marik, and not even break a sweat. It seemed like she was inhuman sometimes. "I'll be over Sunday to help your problem. I've got something very important to do tomorrow. I need to vanquish some people to the Shadow Realm and it might be hard to catch them. Maybe they'll learn they're lesson there. If not, they'll stay there forever."

"Alright Chase, I'll be waiting Sunday." I told her to bring YC if she had to.

But does my father even care  
If I'm sad or angry  
You were never ever there  
When I needed you  
I hope you regret what you did  
I think I know the truth  
Your father did the same to you  
Did the same to you

"Why would I want to go over your house for?" YC asked.

"Well, you have no choice, you've gotta come along with me to his house. I'm not letting YOU destroy MY house." Chase scolded YC. It was quite enjoyable to watch them argue with each other and it made me chuckle a little.

Once we were all done at the mall, we all dropped by Chase's house, then everyone went home. Home... the one place I feared. The one place HE was, and that drunken bastard who calls himself my father. I hated it there. After my mother left him, he's turn himself into a drunkard. And, as far as Bakura goes, he tends to rape me at least once a week. I hate them all. The only thing that's keeping my sanity together is all of my friends, but I don't think that'll stop me from killing myself. As long as Bakura and my father are here in my house... I think I'm even starting to lose my sanity. All because of them two jerk offs...

"Oi, son, where the hell have you been?" Questioned my father.

"I went to the mall with my friends." I replied, but as I went up the steps to my room, he grabbed my arm.

"Who do you think you're getting cocky with? You think that you're smarter than me, don't you?" Father was pissed off. He always got this way when he was drunk. Ra, please, I beg of you, don't let him kill me. At least, not yet.

"I've never said that I was smarter than you, father. Honest." Then there was a knock at the door. Thank you Ra, for saving me from this drunken bastard.

Then, father swung open the door. "What the fuck--" He fell over? What's going on?

"Sorry kid, he was getting on my damn nerves. I could hear him from the other side of the street yelling at you." The man said, then he left. I just stood there stunned at what the man had just done. Then, before he got back up, I shut the front door and I went up to my room to listen to some music. I was looking at the System of a Down: Toxicity CD, when I saw these lyrics:

_I'm just sitting in my room,  
__With a needle in my hand,  
__Just waiting for the tomb,  
__Of some old dying man...  
__I'm just sitting in my room,  
__With a needle in my hand,  
__Just waiting for the tomb,  
__Of some old dying man..._

When I saw those lyrics, I thought of cutting myself, possibly even committing suicide. So I got and look for something sharp in my room, because I wasn't sure if the drunkard was up yet. But I didn't find anything. I looked ahead to the song 'Forest' and realized that it kind of resembled the arc between most of the hikaris and their yamis. Of course, not me and Bakura.

'Where IS Bakura anyway? He hasn't bothered me yet and I'm starting to get a little freaked.'

"Hey Ryou! How is my little sex toy doing?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not your damn 'sex toy' Bakura!" I shouted in reply to his question.

"Oh... Is that so? What has that little bitch been teaching you? I should send her to the Shadow Realm. What do you think about this?" He asked vigorously.

"I've been taught nothing from Chase and you can't send her to the Shadow Realm because she'll escape within 5 minutes." I knew he'd be angry, even if he was just a little angry... It meant he'd probably rape me tonight. It's the same problem that Malik had with Marik, but now Marik is locked up in his Millennium Rod. I wonder if Bakura'd be able to escape again...

"Well, my little rapeable koi, I'll keep sending her until she stops filling your head with ridiculous thoughts." Threatened Bakura. That pretty much meant that I should stay away from her. "Or would you like me to keep raping you? Those are hard choices, aren't they? You should choose..."

"... I hate you... I HATE YOU!!" I ran down the stairs and hid somewhere that I knew he didn't know about. I knew he'd eventually find me, but I'm scared of what he might do. More rape, more harm to my body, or he might actually kill me. But I know he won't kill me on purpose because that's what I want and he knows it. Who knows what the hell he's capable of, besides sending me to the Shadow Realm, raping me, and killing me. I know he wouldn't do either because he needs me, but if he didn't need me he'd send me right off to the Shadow Realm.

"Come on out koi, you can't hide forever..." His voice trailed off as he walked away. He was right, I couldn't hide forever. But I'd rather starve myself then face him and be raped and beaten every day. Then, when I knew he was gone, I came out of hiding and grabbed my cell phone and called Chase.

"Yo, who's this?" Chase questioned.

"It's me, Ryou. I'm coming over... Bakura's looking for me because he thinks that you've been teaching me 'evil' things, so I've got to go somewhere other than my own home." I replied.

"You can stay for as long as you need to... hold on, I'll teleport you with my talismans." And we both hung up. Within three minutes, I was over her house.

"Thanks... If Bakura comes here, tell him that I'm not here." I pleaded.

"Already on it..." She took out her phone and started talking in another language, then looked over to me and wrote something on a piece of paper. She handed it to me and it said "Don't worry, everything'll be okay, I'm on the phone with my body guards and they'll look after you for a little while." She got off the phone a few minutes later and called an emergency meeting with everyone.

I'm crying day and night  
What is wrong with me  
I cannot fight now  
I feel like a weak link  
Push it back inside  
Push it back inside  
Push it back inside

They all arrived at about 8:30 PM. and we all went in to her room. It's located in the center of the upper floor, so there would be no way anyone would know where we were. Then the dreaded knock on the door five minutes later. Chase went down to answer it and it was Bakura.

"Where the hell is he?! I know you're hiding him!" Bakura yelled at Chase.

"I don't know. I invited everyone over for a sleep over but he never came. I was just about to call the house to see if he was there..." Chase lied. She rarely lied, but this was different. She didn't want me to get hurt, but we're all afraid that she'll get hurt.

"I'm going down there to help Chase." John said.

"Are you sure? I mean, he's pretty strong when he's pissed." Stated Chippie.

"Yea, I don't want one of my friends to get hurt." Then, John went down the stairs.

'What, are they planning something up there? And why'd they only sent one person?' Chase thought.

"Oi, Bakura, if she don't know where Ryou is then she doesn't know." John told Bakura.

"Fine, I trust you two. But if I find out that he was indeed here, I'll kill both of you." Bakura threatened then left.

Chase shut the door. "Yea, yea. Idol threats aren't going to do anything. He'd have a better chance of pigs flying then beating or killing both of us." They both came up the steps with drinks. "Here, pick whatever you want." She offered.

"You don't look particularly interested in fighting him. You know, he's stronger than you think. He could hurt you very badly. And he won't just make idol threats at you, either." Ryou said.

He's right Chase. Bakura's stronger than I am, but I know he is a sucker for expensive things. YC told Chase.

I figured that much out. Chase shot back.

"Hey, howsa 'bout we just forget all about this and we get pizza." Said Jonouchi.

"Nice going Jonouchi, you've just gotta break the seriousness." Chase said and started to hit him.

"Owwwww! Man, I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!" Jonouchi yelled at Chase.

"Hah, the stupid mutt is getting what he deserves." Seto coldly said.

"I'm not a mutt!" Yelled Jonouchi. Seto always called Jonouchi a mutt, a dog, or anything related to those words. I think Seto really despises Jonouchi.

"Oi, Seto, may I have a word with you?" Chase asked.

"Why do you need to speak with me?" Seto replied with another question.

"NOW!!" Chase scolded.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Seto followed Chase outside of the room downstair.

"Hey, what do ya think they're talkin' about?" Jonouchi questioned everyone.

A weak link  
Push it back inside  
Broken home  
All alone  
It feels bad to be alone  
Crying by yourself, living in a broken home  
How could I tell it so y'all could feel it

"Betcha they're talkin' about food." Honda responded, and was the only one to answer the question.

"Is that all you two think about?" Otogi asked. "'Cause it's all we hear you talk about."

"No, I also think about Duel Monsters." Jonouchi said.

"Sure, what else?" Otogi questioned again.

"Ummm..." Both Honda and Jonouchi were drawing blanks.

"Well, whatever it is, they seemed pretty serious." Yugi said.

"Seto always seems serious. But it's rare to see her like that. I wonder why.." Yami pondered.

One by one, every one opened their soda cans. Orange soda, grape, cola, and a few other cans were spread over the floor and the owners protested them like it was a new born child. I took a sip from my can and looked around. The get together seemed normal enough, but there had to be an ulterior motive. Chase probably wanted to make sure that I was okay, when in fact, I hit damned near rock bottom.

Suddenly Chase slammed open the door and gave almost everyone in the room a heart attack. She kidnaped Jou and took him down stairs, with no explanation as to why. Some of us could guess why by the looks that we gave each other. You'd have to be pretty blind not to notice the attraction between the "mut" and the "dragon." I mean, it practically could slap anyone in the face.

After a few minutes of Honda asking what just happened and no one telling him, Chase tossed Jou back in the room. She told him that she'd be back for him and he yell at her.

"You know you want my sexy body, don't deny it!" And as Jou said that, everyone laughed at him. He just rolled his eyes in disappointment.

After a short while of Jou trying to convince us that Chase wanted to get into his pants, she came back as promised.

Depression strikes hard like my old earth  
Would it tell  
To me, her son, she told me I'm the one  
Pain bottled up about to blow like a gun  
Stories that I tell are nonfiction  
And you can't take it back  
'Cause it's already done  
Broken home

Most of the guys were kidding around about what was going on down stairs. Like if they were having a three some or if she was "taking it in both holes." I didn't join in, neither did John, Yugi, Yami, or the girls. They just formed a "perversion free"group and talked about what ever could get their minds off of what the guys were saying. I just stayed to myself for the duration of the conversation.

I turned on the tv and picked a random channel to watch. Cartoons. The channel was one of her favorites. She had to deal with little kids after school, so she'd grown to love cartoons even more.

John went on her computer to look something that he needed to do for her. Some of our group had planned to go to a local anime con for a few days and he need to get the information for the ticket prices and hotels.

The girls in the group were swooning over Yami. They asked him if he'd go out with them as a joke, though. Yami politely declined as Yugi laughed.

Suddenly Jou and Chase Yelling at each other from down stairs.

"Oh my god! She's so kinky!" Jou shouted.

"Shut the hell up, I'm not kinky and I'm not into you!! Now shut up and put on the blind fold so I can kick your butt right the door!" Chase retorted.

"Nooo!! Please don't! I was only kidding!" He ended with a loud thud one the floor.

"What noisy friends she has." YC Interjected.

"Wait, you pretty much know what she does all day, every day. What are they doing?" Honda asked.

"She's doing a simple compatibility test between two guys." YC said blankly and got up to go to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her because of all the stupid questions that Honda asked over the night.

The sound got to Chase and she knew it was YC. The rest of us were left to talk about the possibility that the two who hated each other the most would hook up. It took a few people by surprise, but most of them assumed that they had strong feelings for each other.

When Chase was done with the two boys, she came back into the room and everyone asked what was going on. She didn't tell everyone right away. Instead, she asked them what they thought was going on. They each whispered into her ear what they thought went on down stairs and she told them if they were right, wrong, or close. Then she discussed it with us about the various things that need to be added.

Broken home  
I can't seem to fight these feelings  
I'm caught in the middle of this  
My wounds are not healing  
I'm stuck in between my parents  
Broken home  
Broken home

I have to be honest, I thought that she'd do something like this. She doesn't really like to worry about herself often. She's more concerned about her friends and seeing them happy. I wish that she's focus more on herself because of what witnessed happen to her. All of the bullying and the betrayal that she's received because of the people that she hangs out with. Not all of them, of course, just because of some of her friends.

She was taken advantage of easily too. A lot of people would dupe her and talk about her behind her back when she trusted them. She was too trusting. Or does she really have something planned and she's just acting like she is getting picked on? She was pretty mysterious as a person. There are a lot of things that she's been hiding from all of us. She won't even tell us where she learned how to fight and YC won't tell us either. It's just like Chase to be all happy and bubbly around her friends, but when were not around, I wonder...

To be continued

Chase: Sorry that I keep fixing up all of the stories that I do or not finishing them.  
Harpie: We love you even if you don't finish everything that you're supposed to  
Chippie: Yes Chase, We love you very much!  
YC: Hell, I don't!  
Chase: No one care what you have to say.  
YC: Screw you!!  
Chase: Anyways, how do you guys like the fist chapter now that it's done to my liking (again... very fickle with my stories...)  
Harpie and Chippie: Awesome!  
Chippie: I hope that no one really dies.  
Harpie: Unless we just keep kicking Bakura's butt!  
Chase: Yea, there will be more of that.  
YC: Hey, where did your stupid little boyfriend go.  
Chase: Bathroom, and stop being so nosy  
YC: Sheesh, I was just asking.  
Chase: Well, whatever. Hope that you all like it! 'Til next time, ja!  
Chippie and Harpie: So long!  
YC: ... hnnn.

(A.N.: No I DO NOT cut myself and DO NOT feel suicidal!! I love my life and don't want to destroy it in any way!)


End file.
